Something Strange Comes this Way
by prongsthedestroyer
Summary: The Major is in an extremelly happy mood and feels the need to, dare I say it, dance. As he does this, Iscariot and Hellsing burst into the room. One shot fic.


This is a one shot fic that really has nothing to do with the series. Just something I thought up one night when I was extremely bored.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing AND I do not own the Song or dance of Thriller.

* * *

Major Montana Max put down his fork and wiped his mouth. V_hat a splendid evening. Ve have captured _ _London__ and I shall be eliminating Hellsing soon. I'm just so happy...I think I could...dance!_

Suddenly an army of ghouls appears behind him as a sort of, pop-ish 80s beat starts behind him. He and the ghouls start to dance. Spins, splits, shimmies, and shakes until:

**"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark****  
****Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart**  
**You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it**  
**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,**  
**You're paralyzed**

**'cause this is thriller, thriller night****  
****And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike**  
**You know it's thriller, thriller night**  
**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight"**

Doc, Walter,and Hans all start to stare at their Major. They knew he was crazy before, but this was just insanity.

**"You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run****  
****You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**  
**You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination**  
**But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind**  
**You're out of time**

**'cause this is thriller, thriller night****  
****There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes**  
**You know it's thriller, thriller night**  
**You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight"**

BOOM! Integra, Seras and Alucard throw the doors of Millenniums base and storm in.  
"We're here...to...put...an end...to...all...of...this...?" Integra stuttered as she watched the fat man dance.  
Alucard was near tears trying to sustain his laughter.

**"Night creatures call****  
****And the dead start to walk in their masquerade**  
**There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time**  
**(they're open wide)**  
**This is the end of your life"**

CRASH! The windows shatter as Enrico Maxwell, Anderson, Yumie, and Heinkel fly through them, guns and crosses ready to fight. Anderson sees Alucard holding his gut, looking like he's going to burst into hysterics. Instinctively he turned to look at what Alucard was looking at.

**"They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side****  
****They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial**  
**Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together**  
**All thru the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,**  
**I'll make you see**

**That this is thriller, thriller night****  
****'cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try**  
**Girl, this is thriller, thriller night**  
**So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller**  
**Thriller here tonight"**

Suddenly the tubby man stopped singing and just danced as Schrödinger stepped out of the crowd of ghouls with sunglasses and a skin-tight black bodysuit on.

"Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzy ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller"

Major Max and Schrödinger looked at each other and broke into maniacal laughter.

The Hellsing people are so terrified and amused that they have to leave the scene before they are noticed even more. The people of the Iscariot are so appalled that they must go write an angry letter to Michael Jackson to tell them what sort of evil he had created. And the rest of the Millennium Organization you ask? They have all ran away to Argentina and hope that the Major will never find them again.

* * *

Fin

Yea, I know its wierd...but it needed to be done.


End file.
